


Hunting Festival

by guren666



Series: Of Hunters and Wards [2]
Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Dave shows him he's loved, Family Drama, Fluff and Humor, Jeff has minor PTSD, M/M, Really just fluff, Zach is still a little shit, big hunting event, not beta'ed we die like technomancers, supportive Dave Ward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: Jeff is chosen to represent Abundace in a big hunting event that is supposed to strengthen bonds between Ophir, Noctis and Mutant Valley. Meanwhile he deals with lingering effects of imprisonment, hate and family issues. Dave is there to provide moral support and show him he's not alone.





	1. Shift of change

Jeff got cleared for duty a month ago. True to his word, Dave was like his shadow. In case some fools got the idea to ‘discipline’ him for the past deeds. It was really sweet of him, but he wanted to protect the Ward, too. He was still a capable fighter and there were times Dave wasn’t always in the Exchange. Often Zach took Dave or him, never the two of them on missions outside Ophir.

Which is why one late night the Hunter wound up coming back from marketplace and there he got cornered by a few faces he recognized. Former ASC ‘friends’ and soldiers from barracks, standing side by side with the look of absolute abhorrence in their eyes. Jeff sighed, glad he took his weapon with him after all. It wasn’t a battle he wanted; but he wouldn’t just stand there and let them beat him up, or worse. So they had a little dance.

After they were laying on the floor, Jeff wiped the sweat off his forehead as he ran to the nearest security checkpoint to report what happened. After that, he went back to barracks, knowing well this wasn’t over. Seems like some ASC stragglers came back for revenge and he was one of their targets. And easily influenced idiots sided with them. He asked Captain Eliza to not say a word to Dave or Zach. Jeff didn’t want to be a burden. Least of all to Dave whom he liked since they first met. If only he could prove his worth! Not just to him, but to Zachariah who kept his faith in Jeff even when everyone turned his back on him.

Zach and Dave finally returned from a long visit to Mutant Valley. Jeffrey was just glad they were back in Ophir.

For the past two days, Dave and Jeff were patrolling in the slums, but really they were just visiting the Ward’s family. It was a bit awkward, his mom was a nice lady, kinda reminded him of his own mother. Dave’s father was very strict and he didn’t particularly like him, but at least he didn’t disown Dave for dating him. Jeff’s dad would have probably liked that he finally chose to date someone not a Hunter.

After second visit, Jeff pulled him over for a much needed talk. “I don’t think your dad likes me. The man wants grandchildren. If – _when_ our relationship progresses further in the future, I’m afraid he’ll hate me. I didn’t think about your family and what they would think of our relationship.”

“This kind of talk again. I love my parents, but I’ll live my life as I see fit. Besides, Shadow willing I’ll be spending the rest of my life with you. If what my father says bothers you so much, I’ll talk with him. He doesn’t know you, just like everyone, he heard about an ASC spy who got pardoned by the new Great Master. My father is a simple man and street gossip is all he hears.”

“I don’t mind the gossip, it’s to be expected. I just worry about you.”

Dave placed his hand on Jeff’s face, his thumb caressed the scar, a souvenir from forced imprisonment. “And I care about you.”

Smiling softly, he raised a hand and placed it atop Dave’s arm. “I know, it’s just future is finally looking brighter. Without Colonel’s spy network, the city is changing for the better. Travelers from Noctis can earn citizenship here, all mutant pens are being abolished one by one, thanks to support from the Judge family and Assembly. It’s all great, but still, it’s all going so smoothly, don’t you think? Zachariah’s vision of our three cities united is slowly becoming a reality, but I can’t shake off this bad feeling. Like a lingering aftertaste after eating something sour. I don’t know, maybe it’s nothing.”

 

“You worry too much. And here I thought being pessimistic was my pastime. It’s getting dark, we should go back. I heard from Captain Eliza that Zach wanted to see us earlier. He can wait a bit longer though, we are his friends not servants.” Dave exclaimed, putting his arm around the Hunter’s neck as they walked together towards the checkpoint to Exchange.

 

* * *

 

 

Upon arriving to the technomancer’s chapel, two masters were standing by the huge gate. The one Dave recognized as Melvin Mancer nodded after he saw them with a slight smile. “Good, you’re finally here, he’s been expecting you.”

The two exchanged a curious look as the huge gate opened wide when two technomancers opened it for them. In the middle of the hall stood several people. Dave shook head, holding him up from taking another step, pointing out who they’ll meet soon. “That’s Dandolo, the Merchant Prince of Noctis, and that next to him must be the chief of Mutant Valley. What are they doing here?”

“We’ll see soon enough.” Jeff said, shrugging and he walked ahead. Zachariah finally saw them and urged them to come closer with a wave of his hand. Abruptly, they stopped and waited for explanation from Great Master who smiled at them, then his glance skipped to his honored guests. “Thanks everyone for coming, it took us some time to make this real. Dandolo and Scum have agreed to a big event that will take place in Ophir in two days. During my time in South Pole, I discovered a library full of old Earth traditions and one stood out from the rest. It’s called Hunting Festival. Supposedly it was a big thing for our ancestors, they hosted them every year. Seasoned and new hunters took part. I thought it would be perfect for strengthening our bonds and I went with the idea to Dandolo and Scum. Hunting is something everyone in this room is acquainted with, I’m sure. The Festival is meant to strengthen our bonds and my goal is to make this event annual. Next year, the event will take place in Mutant Valley and then after that in Noctis. We have discussed over and over, I had to get permission from higher-ups in the chain of command and today, I got the last okay from our Dowser himself. We’re all set, but I have a reason for calling you all here. Scum, Dandolo and myself are tasked with choosing champions for our cities as representatives. I of course can’t participate – or any other technomancer for that matter, because it would be unfair to other participants who aren’t gifted with our skills. Which is why you two are here. Dave, Jeff. One of you two needs to step up and participate.” Zach’s words made both men ponder and Jeff especially thought it was strange to call on them. Many soldiers in the barracks who were more experienced could easily fill that spot. “I think he should participate. Jeff is a Hunter, he knows his game and I know he’ll make Abundance proud.” Dave’s hand on his shoulder and more over, his words made the Hunter embarrassed, a bit.

Zach turned to him. “It’s up to you, but I have to agree, you are the best candidate.”

Questioningly, Jeff eyed Dave who nodded. With resignation and dose of mild frustration he asked who will be other two competitors. The two honored guests looked at Jeffrey with interest now that he’s been chosen as Ophir’s representative in the event. “I’m sure you know Niesha, yes? She will represent Noctis.”

“And my good friend and co – chief, Phobos will be representing Mutant Valley.”

“I see.” Was all he said, feeling eyes of everyone in the room on him. He’d better get used to it, in two days it will be hundreds of people watching him and other two competitors very closely. As if the Ward was reading his mind, he put an arm around his shoulder, apologetically smiling at Zachariah, the other Mancer and his guests. “Sorry but we best get going, it’s getting late and we had a long day. Shall we inform Captain Eliza of Jeff’s participation in the big event?”

“It would certainly save me the legwork, but it’s not that far. I need to talk to her about safety protocols and barricades, security needs to be top notch. No monster is to escape and enter the crowd of spectators. I’ll go with you. Oh, that reminds me. Dandolo, Scum. You can stay over at my house. Andrew will show you the way, with how busy it’ll get we won’t have time to go home, this chapel is already my second home already. Tell Niesha and Phobos that they are welcome to stay over, too. Um, is that okay, Andrew?”

“I don’t mind either. Come with me.” Andrew led those two out and then it was only Dave, Jeff and Zach standing in the middle of a chapel. Clasping hands suddenly he heartily and energetically walked past them towards the giant gate. He glanced behind. “Let’s be on our way, just like old times.”

Old times. The first day they met and immediately set off on duty. Jeff didn’t want to think too much about the past, he did so many bad things and he didn’t deserve mercy. Yet, here he was. The man whom he betrayed now placed trust in him and his skills, so to speak in a glorious hunting event. People of Ophir and visitors from Noctis and Mutant Valley will be watching the hunt.

Walking back to barracks, Jeff disregarded the lingering looks from soldiers and politicians going up the stairs to Source, he grew accustomed to them.

Zachariah entered and immediately went to Captain Eliza’s table to talk with her. Meanwhile, Dave took the opportunity for a breather and discreetly took Jeff’s hand. “Wha –“

“Just come, alright?”

“Okay…”

They went to the back area where the bed bunks were. Since Jeff has been reinstated, they were bunking together (Dave had a suspicion the new and very nosy Great Master had something to do with it) and there the Hunter was sat down on the lower bunk bed. He went to his locker and unlocked it. He found the object and hurried back to Jeff who was sitting where he left him.

“Gimme your hands.” Jeff complied with the strange request and Dave finally showed the object hidden in his hands. It was a tube and inside was some sorta green paste. The smell wafted to him and it smelled of herbs. Dave sat down next to him and squeezed some of that green stuff onto Jeff’s palms. Perplexed by this gentle and tender action, he let Dave massage his hands, he paid extra attention to the cuts that have long healed on his fingers, one of the many reminders of his imprisonment.

Massaging his hands with the cooling paste made Jeff involuntarily moan. “That good huh? I bought it a few days ago in Mutant Valley. The merchant said it helps with soreness and small wounds to help them heal faster.”

“I appreciate the gesture, but why…?”

Dave raised a brow at him. “Why not? We are together, are we not? My mom used to do this for my dad when I was a kid.” He muttered under his breath, flustered by the question and consequentially by Jeff’s smile. “Then you have my thanks. Come a bit closer and I’ll show you my gratitude.”

Hesitantly, he leaned forward and Jeff crossed the remaining space between them, planting a chaste kiss on Dave’s forehead. A low chuckle alerted them that they were seen. It was a given, these were barracks; privacy was non – existent, but he thought people had some decency not to spy on others. They both turned and came face to face with a smirking Zachariah. “I told Captain of your participation. Time I went back. I’ll leave you two lovebirds to jerk each other off.” He said the last words with a wink, walking away from them.

Pale as a ghost, Dave opened his mouth to retort something, but Jeff beat him to the punch. “You know, that’s not a bad idea.” Teasingly, he batted his eyelashes at Dave who groaned, rolling eyes. “For fucks sake, don’t encourage him!”

“That wasn’t a no, so another time then? When we’ll be in a less crowded place.” Jeff said half jokingly, locking gaze with his boyfriend.

After a few seconds of silence they both burst out laughing and Dave stood up. “Let’s go to Curiosity’s. Maybe there I’ll take you up on that offer… later.”

“Ooh, I like the sound of that!” Jeff chuckled cutely and Dave thought for the millionth time how lucky he is to have Jeffrey Hunter by his side.


	2. Hunter's Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunting Festival is an opportunity to show off his skills in combat and win a huge sum of serum as reward. But Jeffrey's mind was focused on another kind of reward. Equality in his new and exciting relationship. With that goal, he can't fail.

The tension was in the air, streets of Ophir were packed full with spectators. Majority will be watching behind the fences set up by military and small number of select people who were in charge of the big event will be watching from a platform set up near the ending segment, which is the Source.

Jeff only knew that he’d be starting in a district he never set foot in and gradually he’ll progress to the goal. Killing monsters among the way and taking and skinning them gives the competitor  ‘points’ needed for final counting. Of course, whoever beats the biggest (and most difficult) monster at the top of Source near the giant metallic tree gets 50 points, which could easily tip the favor for any of the three competitors. Also, there is a time limit in case anyone gets tardy. Twenty minutes, more than enough for skilled fighters.

Apparently the esteemed Dowser himself will be opening the event in a honorary lodge specially set up for him. Jeff has never seen the Dowser, like most of populace he only has seen the posters of him around the city. Dave gave him a good luck kiss before he went to the barricades, he’ll be on guard duty on his route, in case monsters find a way and escape past the fences.

He was on standby, in a small stockroom that smelled of gunpowder. Jeff was with two soldiers who had a wired connection to the organizers (Captain Eliza and some other high – ranking officers), talking between themselves while Jeff did his last round of stretching. He’ll be fighting as a Hunter, sharpshooting. If bad comes to worse, he has a sharp knife on his belt, a necessary precaution he was given by Zachariah, also useful for skinning monsters. He also had a few proximity bombs on him.

A tap on shoulder made him look at one of the soldiers. “I just got the okay, once you leave this area, competition starts. Other two got the approval, too.”

Jeff picked up his rifle he put up in a corner and braced himself, going for the door. On the way out, the other guard called out to him. “Hey, good luck out there. I hope you win.”

“Thanks, I’ll give it my best shot.”

He pressed the handle and went out into the brightly lit streets of industrial district. Cheers from all sides made him aware of two things – it’s really happening; and second – his twenty minutes have started. He needed to concentrate. To block out all the noise, it was just him and the game.

He ran ahead, hiding behind cover (metal boxes) provided by Abundance military as he progressed. Then he came upon a storm locust, this one was a large specimen. Jeff estimated the best ways to take it down. This one is simple and easy for a sharpshooter, the large ones are slow and one only needs to watch out for electric discharge. Jeffrey rushed out from hiding, setting his iron sights on the locust’s head. He shot it three times and it went down.

Well that was easy. He upgraded his rifle yesterday, he didn’t think it would be this powerful though. Pulling out the knife, he ran up to the fallen locust and extracted a gland from it, putting it inside a pouch he was given for the event. It was a formality really, spectators and soldiers alike were watching him closely, especially the soldiers who were there to make nothing unpredictable happened. To the crowd on the other side of fence or sabotaging from other two – Niesha and Phobos. But Jeff doubted they would stray out of their starting districts just to kill off his game and lower his chances of winning that way.

He stood up and carried on. Cheers got louder and the event was getting harder. Ten meters ahead of his current location, he came across a pack of mole rats. Five of them.  It was a good thing they were given those bombs.

Jeff moved into range of the mole pack, evading the first two, swiftly setting a bomb on the ground and jumped back, waiting for the remaining three to walk straight into it. It worked of course. Downed and weakened it was almost too easy to kill them with a few well placed bullets. Two minor moles were remaining. Jeffrey backed away from harm’s way as they assaulted him from behind. He couldn’t afford to delay with them any longer, he was still on the beginning of his sector. Without giving it another thought he pulled out the given dagger off his belt and threw it in the nearest mole’s head. The edge embedded itself in mole’s mouth, dark blood seeped out as it fell on the floor. The last mole roared and attacked with a frontal move, which Jeff predicted and moved to left side, raising his gun. With a headshot, it was taken out. With a relieved sigh, the Hunter went for his dagger still embedded in the mole’s skull. He took it out and began carving.

After he was done, Jeff ran to another checkpoint, glancing at the either sides of fences, hoping to see Dave. He wanted to see him, his capabilities in a battle. Real Jeffrey Hunter was anything but the rookie persona Dave saw in the heat of battle previously. Jeffrey shook head, steadily maintaining the running rhythm. No, searching for him right now is a distraction. Few meters in front of him in a T – shaped corridor he saw fluttering wings. Those desert bats… or whatever they were. Quickly counting, he scoffed. Twelve. Are they underestimating him because he’s a sharpshooter? He can pick them out one by one from distance. He shot those pesky fliers, five were dead before the crowd even registered he pulled the trigger.

His gun was cooling so he used that time to move closer into range. The shrieks of those winged beasts would have made lesser men turn tail, but Jeff stood his ground, firing at them. Another five down. The Hunter avoided their attacks and finished them off. Jeff reached for his dagger, taking a part of them as evidence of their slaying.

He continued on the narrow straight road, taking out the same small mobs of monsters, using the same techniques to dispatch of them. The time limit must be nearing its end.

* * *

 

Jeff recognized the area he was running through currently. Exchange. Two paths emerged from left and right equally intertwining with his. Niesha and Phobos probably made it past here already, he needed to hurry up if he wants to catch up to them. He’s near the finish line, he could tell. The Source must be close. And with it, the last fight of this event.

With barracks on the left and the technomancer’s chapel on the right, only way through was up the stairs. The barricades were much more sturdy here and huge crowd has gotten even bigger on both sides. So close to the end, Jeff could feel it.

Jeffrey ran up the stairs, bracing himself for whatever he was going to fight. He wasn’t hoping they’d be here, but the mutant – Phobos and that inquisitive woman, Niesha were there, taking on the giant shield toad. It would be easy to just let them get knocked out and just watch idly, but did he really want to win that way?

Prize money was nice, but what about his honor? Watching as those two get wiped out so he can swoop in and finish off the giant toad…? Gripping his gun until it hurt, Jeff ran up to them. Niesha was evading and Phobos was down on one knee, taking a breather.

 “…”

It was her who noticed him first. “You’re late!”

“Lend us a hand! With combined forces we can take it on!” Phobos exclaimed loudly, standing up straight in his daunting full height. Jeff confirmed his intentions of helping them, setting his iron sights at the shielded toad. “Keep it distracted, I have a little trick up my sleeve.”

Niesha and Phobos exchanged a quick glance before they each initiated attacks from both sides, flanking it. Jeff knew he had no time to lose as he quickly exchanged his regular ammo for a special sort of ammunition. Jeffrey reloaded, counting twelve cartridges of high caliber. Reloading his gun, he focused on one point. “Once it stands up a bit to stomp the ground, please stand aside, I don’t want you two to get hit by accident.” Jeff shouted calmly. No confirmation came since they were in front and doing their best to not get hit by the poisonous pools the giant monster left behind.

Jeff closed his eyes, feeling the blood pumping in his veins, the cheering crowd, the thrill of hunt. The gigantic toad stood up on its hind legs and other two wisely stood back. As if in a trance, Jeff fired his shots; the first hit knocked the beast on its belly, it was unable to flip. Second and third hits penetrated the weaker outer shell and it was left completely defenseless. He kept on firing until the magazine was empty. Toad’s limbs stopped moving altogether and Jeff knew it was defeated.

As if someone removed ear plugs from his ears, the crowd erupted in renewed cheers and Jeffrey simply gaped at the slain beast. Now that it’s dead, what’s going to happen? All three of them are here, they made it and killed it together. He lowered his gun, feeling hundreds of gazes upon him. From all directions, especially from above. He totally forgot about Zachariah, the Captain, the Merchant Prince and Scum who were watching from above. Also the Dowser himself was present, stroking his chin.

 Phobos and Niesha came up to him, each with a smile. “You have to teach me that sometime.” Niesha jabbed him and Jeffrey laughed. “Sorry, it’s family secret. Can’t.” He replied apologetically. The large mutant was even bigger so close to him. He knew that Zachariah was very good friends with him but that’s where it ended. “Well done.”

“Thank you.” Was what he said, because what else should he say?

The four people above them had a debate above their heads, no doubt about who won the whole event. He took that beast down, that’s true but he wouldn’t have done it without the help of those two that kept the beast distracted. Jeff merely waited for the most opportune time to strike.

After few moments of extreme tension, Zachariah stepped forward. The crowds went silent, awaiting the final standings. “I have received reports from soldiers from all three routes. Niesha was the fastest and made it to Source as first, Phobos was second and lastly, Jeffrey made it. All three have slain many monsters on the way. Upon seeing display of their abilities and teamwork, we’ve decided to split the prize money equally between the competitors. You’ve displayed what this event was about – cooperation. And of course your fighting skills.”

Deaf to protests from Captain Eliza, Zachariah walked to the edge of platform and jumped down, nailing his landing with grace. He came up to the triumphant trio. Following his example Dandolo and Scum chose to do the same, but they took the stairs. Zach shook hands with Jeff first, then Phobos and lastly with Niesha.

“I’ve never seen that before. Was it a Hunter technique? It’s powerful.” Zach inquired.

“Yeah, kinda.”

“What will you do with your prize money? It’s not full sum but it’s still formidable.”

“I don’t know. Didn’t think so far ahead.” Jeffrey muttered, realizing he had no plans with the money. He wanted to win; which he did. To impress Dave. Speaking of, where was he at…?

Noticing Jeff’s distracted gaze in all directions, Zach smiled. “He’s waiting for you. He was watching you through the whole course.”

“Where is he?”

“He’s nearby. And from what I heard, he isn’t alone. Dave should be somewhere near the chapel. The barricades are no longer needed so he and other soldiers on standby are removing them. Most of public have already left, so you don’t need to worry about being swarmed.”

Scoffing, Jeff decided to take his leave. He said a brief goodbye to Niesha and Phobos, though; good manners and all that. Heeding Zachariah’s words, he strut towards the chapel, noticing the lack of density, crowd was reduced to grumpy soldiers who were tasked with disposing of barricades. Among the pile of grouchy men and women talking among themselves, Jeff searched for David, but it wasn’t so easy to spot him. He walked a bit more and then he froze. On the bench were seated Dave’s parents. The man himself was standing next to them. What made him stop wasn’t presumed conflict. They were laughing. His father was smiling and his mother was looking on at the two men of her life with so much love in her eyes that Jeff just didn’t want to intrude on the family moment. He was an outsider after all...

He stood there torn between approaching them or turning and just leaving them be. When he reached a decision to quietly make an exit, Dave’s kindhearted mother rose up and waved at him. “There you are! Come closer, don’t be shy!”

Easier said than done. He still felt like he was intruding. Jeffrey sheepishly lowed his gun and advanced toward the bench. Dave’s father also stood up, eyeing him as he was closing the distance. Halting with appropriate reserve to show his respect for the two elders. Serious silence enveloped them and the older man’s smile turned to a frown which made Jeffrey unnerved. He hoped it didn’t show on his face.

“You showed tremendous courage out there. I am glad we came to watch, upon David’s insistence. I am sorry for how I’ve treated you in the past. I only had my son’s best interests in mind. We had a long talk and I realized how selfish it was of me to impose my will on him. Now that I see how capable you are, I have no fear. Whatever the future holds for you and David, you have my blessing and sincere wishes to make a change together. You are already on a good road to make that change happen. Just keep at it, sonny.”  

Swept away by those words he so wished to hear, his parents smiling faces and most of all, Dave’s own unbridled smile as he proudly put a hand on his chin, which made Jeff slightly turn his head in mild confusion was followed up by a tender kiss.

It was a clear statement, a declaration even. Jeff’s eyes widened. With excitement and inevitably, some fear. With stunned expression, the Hunter stared at him when they parted. “Honey, I think it’s time we left.” Dave’s mother spoke up, tugging lightly at her husband’s sleeve. The older Ward simply chuckled, letting his wife hook an arm around his. “You did well, Jeffrey. I am proud of you. You are a true Hunter, you remind me of myself in the old days… it has been a long time ago. Do remember to come and visit sometimes. I’ll be delighted to talk with you more.” She smiled one last time, ushering her husband to the nearest checkpoint to the slums.

 

When the old pair was in sufficient distance, Jeff let out a suppressed sigh. “Look at you, getting all sweaty and worried in front of my parents. You really wanted their approval, so I convinced them to come and watch the show.”

“You brought them here for that? What if I failed, what if I got knocked out…”

“You didn’t. I had faith in you. I never doubted you. You're perfect just the way you are, Jeff.”

All comebacks he had prepared were useless now. “Your mother… what did she mean?”

“Oh, that? She married into the Ward family, she is originally from Greenhope, just like you she left the community in search of her own future in the big cities. She told me that a Hunter cannot be a bad man, even after I told her about ASC and your involvement with them.”

“I understand, say no more. Seems like I owe her for making you believe in me. Everyone else didn’t care. But you…”

“Before you get sappy on me, I have something for you.” Dave said, pulling out a small box. “Go on, open it.” He prompted and Jeff lifted up the paper lid. In it were beautifully crafted two dog tags. First had a rifle on it with his name and second one had a mace and shield engraved on it with Dave’s name.  “A matching set.”

“I… don’t know what to say, David. Thank you.” He uttered, holding back from crying. Because no one ever did anything this sweet for him before. “You’re welcome. Can you put it on me? I’ll put yours on.” Jeffrey looked around. “Here…? But people are still around.”

Rolling eyes, Dave already took the sniper rifle engraved dog tag along with a nice chain and slanted over, his hands clamped around Jeff’s neck. “We kissed in front of my parents and you worry about others? Nobody gives a fuck about what we do. And if they do, I will teach them a lesson to mind their own business.” He told him and even he admitted how silly his worrisome thoughts were. He just won a tournament, everybody saw him take down that beast. Jeffrey held onto that small box, gripping it as Dave finally latched the both ends together and the new necklace stood out against his uniform. When he stepped away to admire his handiwork, Jeff’s throat tightened and he couldn’t speak, so he let his actions speak for him. He took out the second necklace, going around him which surprised Dave to say the least. “Wha…?”

He leaned closer, taking in Dave’s scent. Subtly, he placed the now empty box back into his pocket and ever so sensually placed the necklace around his neck, enjoying their closeness. Judging from how relaxed the Ward was, he was enjoying this moment, too. Dave’s breathing quickened as he heard a firm clasp, confirming it was secured, but then Jeff kissed the nape of his neck, slightly above the necklace, holding into him tightly. He didn’t notice when the Hunter put his hands around his waist, but it felt so good; he never wanted to let go.

“Alright you two, I have an advice for you. Get a room.”

Scoffing, Dave turned to see the approaching Great Master in tow with his technomancer boyfriend who had better manners and simply nodded at them. “First of all, fuck off Mancer. And second, _we will_ in the future. But that’s hardly any of your business.”

“Now that’s the Dave Ward I know!” He energetically walked past them, winking at Jeffrey who thought he’d die from shame any moment now. Now that their moment was ruined, Jeff retracted his arms from his waist. Together, the two Mancers entered the chapel and the Ward let out a frustrated growl, shaking head. “That jerk, he did it on purpose.”

 

“Don’t let that bother you, Zachariah simply enjoys teasing us.”

“Know what? I think you deserve a celebration. You’re the winner in my eyes. Drinks are on me.”

“If you say it that way, I can’t possibly deny your offer.” Jeff replied with glee. Dave and Jeff walked side by side. When they took a shortcut to slums, the Hunter touched the engraving and smiled to himself.

 

He may have won the event, but he won even greater honor – acceptance from David’s family.


End file.
